wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon III/7
Rozdział siódmy W połowie miesiąca Famenut (styczeń) zaczęła się wiosna. Cały Egipt zielenił się wschodzącą pszenicą, na czarnych zaś płatach ziemi snuły się gromady chłopów siejących łubin, bób, fasolę i jęczmień. W powietrzu unosił się zapach pomarańczowego kwiatu. Woda bardzo opadła i co dzień odsłaniała nowe kawałki gruntów. Przygotowania do pogrzebu Oziris-Mer-amen-Ramzesa były ukończone. Czcigodna mumia króla była już zamknięta w białym pudle, którego górna część doskonale odtwarzała rysy nieboszczyka. Faraon zdawał się patrzeć emaliowymi oczyma, a boska twarz wyrażała smutek łagodny, nie za światem, który opuścił, lecz nad ludźmi jeszcze skazanymi na utrapienia doczesnego żywota. Na głowie wizerunek faraona miał czepiec egipski w białe i szafirowe pasy, na szyi sznury klejnotów, na piersiach obraz człowieka klęczącego z rozkrzyżowanymi rękoma, na nogach wizerunki bożków, świętych ptaków i oczu nie osadzonych w żadnej twarzy, lecz jakby wyglądających z przestrzeni. Tak opakowane zwłoki króla spoczywały na kosztownym łożu, w małej cedrowej kaplicy, której ściany były pokryte napisami opiewającymi żywot i czyny zmarłego. Nad zwłokami unosił się cudowny jastrząb z ludzką głową, a przy łożu, dniem i nocą, czuwał kapłan przebrany za Anubisa, bożka pogrzebu, z głową szakala. Prócz tego przygotowano ciężki, bazaltowy sarkofag, który stanowił zewnętrzną trumnę mumii. Sarkofag miał także formy i rysy zmarłego faraona, był pokryty napisami i wizerunkami modlących się ludzi, świętych ptaków tudzież skarabeuszów. Siedmnastego Famenut mumię wraz z jej kaplicą i sarkofagiem przeniesiono z dzielnicy zmarłych do królewskiego pałacu i ustawiono w największej sali. Salę tą wnet zapełnili kapłani śpiewający hymny żałobne, dworzanie i słudzy zmarłego króla, a nade wszystko jego kobiety, które jęczały tak głośno, że ich krzyki słychać było aż na drugiej stronie Nilu. - O panie!... O panie nasz!... - wołały - dlaczego nas opuszczasz?... Ty taki piękny, taki dobry?... Który tak chętnie rozmawiałeś z nami, teraz milczysz, i dlaczego?... Przecie lubiłeś nasze towarzystwo, a dziś tak daleko jesteś od nas?... A przez ten czas kapłani śpiewali: Chór I. "Ja jestem Tum, który jedynym jest... Chór II. Jestem Re w pierwszym jego blasku... Chór I. Jestem bogiem, który sam siebie stwarza... Chór II. Który sam sobie daje imię, a nikt go nie wstrzyma między bogami... Chór I. Znam imię wielkiego boga, który tam jest... Chór II. Gdyż ja jestem wielki ptak Benu który próbuje to, co jest." Zmarłych Po dwu dniach jęków i nabożeństw zajechał przed pałac wielki wóz w formie łodzi. Jej końce były ozdobione baranimi głowami i wachlarzami z piór strusich, a nad kosztownym baldachimem unosił się orzeł i wąż ureus, symbol władzy faraona. Na ten wóz włożono świątobliwą mumię pomimo gwałtownego oporu kobiet dworskich. Jedne z nich czepiały się trumny, inne zaklinały kapłanów, ażeby nie zabierali im dobrego pana, inne drapały sobie oblicza i targały włosy, a nawet biły ludzi niosących zwłoki. Krzyk był straszliwy. Nareszcie wóz przyjąwszy boskie ciało ruszył wśród mnóstwa ludu, który zaległ ogromną przestrzeń od pałacu do Nilu. I tu byli ludzie pomazani błotem, podrapani, okryci żałobnymi płachtami, którzy zawodzili wniebogłosy. A obok nich, zgodnie z rytuałem żałobnym, na całej drodze były rozrzucone chóry. Chór I. "Na Zachód, do mieszkania Ozirisa, na Zachód idziesz ty, który byłeś najlepszym z ludzi, który nienawidziłeś fałszu. Chór II. Na Zachód! nie zakwitnie już człowiek, który tak kochał prawdę i miał w obrzydzeniu kłamstwo. Chór woźniców. Na Zachód, woły, które ciągniecie wóz żałobny, na Zachód!... Pan wasz idzie za wami. Chór III. Na Zachód, na Zachód, do ziemi sprawiedliwych. Miejsce, które ukochałeś, jęczy i płacze po tobie. Tłum ludu. Idź w pokoju do Abydos!... Idź w pokoju do Abydos!... Obyś doszedł w pokoju do Zachodu tebańskiego!... Chór płaczek. O panie nasz, o panie nasz, kiedy ty odchodzisz na Zachód, sami bogowie płaczą. Chór kapłanów. On jest szczęśliwy, najszanowniejszy między ludźmi, ponieważ los pozwala mu odpocząć w grobie, który sam przygotował... Chór woźniców. Na Zachód, woły, który ciągniecie wóz żałobny, na Zachód!... Pan wasz idzie za wami... Tłum ludu. Idź w pokoju do Abydos... Idź w pokoju do Abydos, ku Morzu Zachodniemu!..." Co paręset kroków stał oddział wojska witający pana głuchym łoskotem bębnów i żegnający go przeraźliwym odgłosem trąb. Nie był to pogrzeb, ale marsz triumfalny do kraju bogów. W pewnej odległości za wozem szedł Ramzes XIII otoczony wielką świtą jenerałów, a za nim królowa Nikotris oparta na dwu damach dworskich. Ani syn, ani matka nie płakali, ponieważ im było wiadomo (o czym nie wiedział lud prosty), że zmarły pan już znajduje się obok Ozirisa i z pobytu w ojczyźnie szczęśliwości jest tak zadowolony, że nie chciałby wrócić na ziemię. Po parugodzinnym pochodzie, któremu towarzyszył nieustannie krzyk, zwłoki zatrzymały się nad brzegiem Nilu. Tu zdjęto je z wozu w formie łodzi i przeniesiono na prawdziwy statek złocony, rzeźbiony, pokryty malowidłami, zaopatrzony w białe i purpurowe żagle. Dworskie kobiety jeszcze raz probowały odebrać mumię kapłanom; jeszcze raz odezwały się wszystkie chóry i wszystkie muzyki wojskowe. Potem na statek wiozący mumię królewską weszła pani Nikotris i kilkunastu kapłanów, lud począł rzucać bukiety i wieńce i - zaszumiały wiosła... Ramzes XII po raz ostatni opuścił swój pałac dążąc Nilem do grobu w Tebach. Po drodze zaś, jako troskliwy władca, miał wstępować do wszystkich słynnych miejscowości, aby pożegnać się z nimi. Podróż ciągnęła się bardzo długo. Do Tebów było ze sto mil, płynęło się w górę rzeki, wzdłuż której mumia musiała odwiedzić kilkanaście świątyń i przyjmować udział w uroczystych nabożeństwach. W kilka dni po wyjeździe Ramzesa XII na wiekuisty spoczynek wyruszył za nim Ramzes XIII, aby widokiem swoim wskrzesić martwe z żalu serca poddanych, przyjąć ich hołdy i złożyć ofiary bogom. Za zmarłym panem odjechali, każdy na własnym statku, wszyscy arcykapłani, wielu starszych kapłanów, najbogatsi właściciele ziemscy i większa część nomarchów. Toteż nowy faraon myślał nie bez goryczy, że jego orszak będzie bardzo nieliczny. Stało się jednak inaczej. Przy boku Ramzesa XIII znaleźli się wszyscy jenerałowie, bardzo wielu urzędników, mnóstwo drobnej szlachty i - całe niższe duchowieństwo, co bardziej nawet zdziwiło, aniżeli ucieszyło faraona. Był to dopiero początek. Gdy bowiem statek młodego pana wypłynął na Nil, wyjechała naprzeciw niego taka masa większych i mniejszych, ubogich i bogatych czółen, że prawie zasłoniły wodę. Siedziały w nich nagie rodziny chłopów i rzemieślników, strojni kupcy, jaskrawi Fenicjanie, zwinni żeglarze greccy, a nawet Asyryjczycy i Chetowie. Tłum ten już nie krzyczał, ale wył; nie cieszył się, ale szalał. Co chwilę na statek królewski wdzierała się jakaś deputacja, aby ucałować pokład, którego dotykały nogi pańskie, i złożyć dary: garstkę zboża, kawałek tkaniny, prosty gliniany dzbanek, parę ptaszków, a nade wszystko wiązankę kwiatów. Toteż zanim faraon ominął Memfis, jego statek trzeba było kilka razy opróżnić z podarunków, ażeby nie zatonął. Młodsi kapłani mówili między sobą, że oprócz Ramzesa Wielkiego żaden faraon nie był witany z tak olbrzymim zapałem. W podobny sposób odbyła się cała podróż od Memfisu do Tebów, a szał ludu, zamiast słabnąć, potęgował się. Chłopi rzucali swoje pola, a rzemieślnicy warsztaty, aby nacieszyć się widokiem nowego władcy, o którego zamiarach już utworzyły się legendy. Spodziewano się ogromnych zmian, choć nikt nie wiedział jakich. To tylko było pewne, że surowość urzędników złagodniała, że Fenicjanie w mniej bezwzględny sposób wybierali podatki i że pokorny zazwyczaj lud egipski zaczął podnosić głowę wobec kapłanów. - Niech tylko faraon pozwoli - mówiono w szynkowniach, na polach i na rynkach - a zaraz ład zrobimy ze świętymi mężami... Oni to są winni, że płacimy wielkie podatki, że rany nigdy nie goją się na naszych plecach!... O siedm mil na południe od Memfisu leżał między rozgałęzieniami gór libijskich kraj Piom albo Fayum, dziwny tym, że stworzyły go ludzkie ręce. Kiedyś w tym miejscu była pustynia zaklęśnięta i otoczona amfiteatrem gór nagich. Dopiero faraon Amenhemat na 3500 lat przed Chrystusem powziął zuchwały projekt zamienienia jej na żyzną okolicę. W tym celu oddzielił od reszty wschodnią część zaklęśnięcia i otoczył ten kawałek potężną groblą. Miała ona wysokość piętrowego domu, grubości w podstawie około stu kroków i przeszło czterdzieści kilometrów długości. Tym sposobem utworzono zbiornik mogący pomieścić ze trzy miliardy metrów kubicznych, trzy kilometry sześcienne wody, której powierzchnia zajmowała około trzystu kilometrów kwadratowych. Rezerwoar ten służył do nawadniania czterechset tysięcy morgów gruntu, a prócz tego, w czasach przyboru rzeki, wchłaniał w siebie nadmiar wody i znaczną część Egiptu zabezpieczał od nagłego zalewu. To olbrzymie nagromadzenie wód nazywano jeziorem Moeris i zaliczano je do cudów świata. Dzięki jemu pustynna dolina zamieniła się na żyzny kraj Piom, gdzie żyło w dobrobycie około dwustu tysięcy mieszkańców. W prowincji tej, obok palm i pszenicy, hodowano najpiękniejsze róże, z których olejek rozchodził się po całym Egipcie i za jego granicami. Istnienie jeziora Moeris było związane z innym cudem pracy egipskich inżynierów, z kanałem Józefa. Kanał ten, szeroki na dwieście kroków, ciągnął się przez kilkadziesiąt mil na zachodniej stronie Nilu. Odległy od rzeki o dwie mile, służył do nawadniania gruntów sąsiadujących z górami libijskimi i - prowadził wodę do jeziora Moeris. Dokoła kraju Piom wznosiło się kilka starych piramid i mnóstwo mniejszych grobów. Zaś na jego wschodniej granicy, w pobliżu Nilu, stał słynny Labirynt (Lope-ro-hunt). Był on również zbudowany przez Amenhemata, a miał formę olbrzymiej podkowy, która zajmowała kawał gruntu na tysiąc kroków długi i sześćset szeroki. Gmach ten był największą skarbnicą Egiptu. W nim spoczywały mumie wielu sławnych faraonów, znakomitych kapłanów, wodzów i budowniczych. Tu również leżały zwłoki czczonych zwierząt, a przede wszystkim krokodylów. Tu nareszcie chronił się nagromadzony w ciągu wieków majątek państwa egipskiego, o którym trudno mieć dziś pojęcie. Labirynt nie był ani niedostępny z zewnątrz, ani zbyt pilnowany. Strzegł go mały oddział wojsk kapłańskich i kilku kapłanów wypróbowanej uczciwości. Bezpieczeństwo skarbca polegało właściwie na tym, że z wyjątkiem owych kilku osób nikt nie wiedział, gdzie go szukać wśród Labiryntu, który dzielił się na dwa piętra: nadziemne i podziemne, i - w każdym z nich - liczył po tysiąc pięćset komnat... Każdy faraon, każdy arcykapłan, nareszcie każdy wielki skarbnik i najwyższy sędzia miał obowiązek natychmiast po objęciu urzędu własnymi oczyma obejrzeć majątek państwa. Lecz mimo to żaden z dostojników nie tylko nie trafiłby tam, ale nawet nie mógł zmiarkować: gdzie leży skarbiec? W korpusie głównym czy w którym ze skrzydeł, nad ziemią czy pod ziemią. Byli tacy, którym zdawało się, że skarbiec naprawdę mieści się pod ziemią, daleko za obrębem właściwego Labiryntu. Nie brakło zaś i takich, którzy sądzili, że skarbiec leży pod dnem jeziora, aby w razie potrzeby można go wodą zalać. Wreszcie żaden dostojnik państwa nie lubił zajmować się tą kwestią wiedząc, że pokuszenie na majątek bogów pociąga za sobą zgubę świętokradcy. Może zresztą niewtajemniczeni potrafiliby odkryć tam drogę, gdyby myśli ich nie paraliżowała obawa. Śmierć doczesna i wieczna groziła człowiekowi i jego rodzinie, który ośmieliłby się bezbożnym umysłem odsłaniać podobne tajniki. Przybywszy w te strony Ramzes XIII zwiedził przede wszystkim prowincję Fayum. Wyglądała ona jak wnętrze głębokiej misy, której dnem było jezioro, a brzegami wzgórza. Gdzie zwrócił oczy, wszędzie spotykał soczystą zieloność traw upstrzonych kwiatami, kępy palm, gaje fig i tamaryndusów, wśród których od wschodu do zachodu słońca rozlegał się śpiew ptaków i wesołe głosy ludzkie. Był to bodaj że najszczęśliwszy kąt Egiptu. Lud przyjął faraona z ogromnym zapałem. Jego i świtę zasypywano kwiatami, ofiarowano mu kilka dzbanków najkosztowniejszych perfum i za dziesięć talentów złota i drogich kamieni. Dwa dni zabawił pan w rozkosznej okolicy, gdzie radość zdawała się wykwitać z drzew, pływać w powietrzu, przeglądać w wodzie jeziora. Lecz przypomniano mu, że musi zwiedzić Labirynt. Opuścił Piom z westchnieniem i jadąc oglądał się z drogi. Wnet jednak uwagę jego pochłonął olbrzymi gmach szarej barwy, majestatycznie rozsiadający się na wzgórzu. Przy bramie wiekopomnego Lope-ro-hunt powitała go gromadka kapłanów o ascetycznej powierzchowności tudzież mały oddziałek wojska, w którym każdy żołnierz był zupełnie ogolony. - Ci ludzie wyglądają jak kapłani!... -zawołał Ramzes. - Bo też każdy z nich odebrał niższe święcenia, a setnicy wyższe - odpowiedział arcykapłan gmachu. Przypatrzywszy się uważniej fizjognomiom tych dziwnych żołnierzy, którzy nie jadali mięsa i żyli w celibacie faraon dojrzał w nich bystrość i spokojną energię. Poznał też, że jego święta osoba żadnego wrażenia nie wywołuje w tym miejscu. "Bardzom ciekawy, w jaki sposób trafi tutaj Samentu?..." - rzekł do siebie pan. Zrozumiał, że tych ludzi nie można ani nastraszyć, ani przekupić. Taka biła od nich pewność siebie, jakby każdy miał do swego rozporządzenia niezwalczone pułki duchów. "Zobaczymy - pomyślał - czy ulękną się tych bogobojnych mężów moi Grecy i Azjaci?... Na szczęście są oni tak dzicy, że nawet nie poznają się na uroczystych minach..." Na prośbę kapłanów świta Ramzesa XIII została przed bramą, jakby pod dozorem żołnierzy z ogolonymi głowami. - Czy i miecz mam tu zostawić? - zapytał faraon. - Nic on nam nie zaszkodzi - odparł najwyższy dozorca. Młody pan miał ochotę przynajmniej wypłazować pobożnego męża za taką odpowiedź. Ale pohamował się. Przez ogromny dziedziniec, między dwoma szeregami sfinksów, faraon i kapłani weszli do głównego korpusu. Tu, w sieni bardzo obszernej, lecz nieco przyćmionej, było ośmioro drzwi, a dozorca zapytał: - Którymi drzwiami wasza świątobliwość chce dostać się do skarbca? - Tymi, które doprowadzą nas najprędzej. Każdy z pięciu kapłanów wziął po dwa pęki pochodni, ale zapalił światło tylko jeden. Obok niego stanął najwyższy dozorca trzymając w rękach duży sznur paciorków, na których wypisane były jakieś znaki. Za nimi zaś szedł Ramzes otoczony przez trzech pozostałych kapłanów. Arcykapłan z paciorkami zwrócił się na prawo i wszedł do wielkiej sali, której ściany i kolumny były pokryte napisami i figurami. Stamtąd dostali się do ciasnego korytarza, który prowadził pod górę, i znaleźli się w innej sali odznaczającej się wielką ilością drzwi. Tu usunęła się przed nimi tafla w podłodze odsłaniając otwór, przez który zeszli na dół, i - znowu przez ciasny korytarz podążyli do komnaty, która nie miała żadnych drzwi. Ale przewodnik dotknął jednego hieroglifu i - usunęła się przed nim ściana. Ramzes chciał zdać sobie sprawę z kierunku, w jakim idą; lecz wnet splątała mu się uwaga. Widział tylko, że śpiesznie przechodzą duże sale, małe komnaty, ciasne korytarze, że wdrapują się pod górę lub zbiegają na dół, że niektóre sale mają mnóstwo drzwi, a inne wcale ich nie posiadają. Zarazem spostrzegł, że przewodnik przy każdym nowym wejściu przesuwa jedno ziarnko swego długiego różańca, a niekiedy przy blasku pochodni porównywa znaki na paciorkach ze znakami na ścianach. - Gdzie teraz jesteśmy - nagle zapytał faraon - w podziemiu czy na górze?... - Jesteśmy w mocy bogów - odparł jego sąsiad. Po kilku zakrętach i przejściach faraon znowu odezwał się: - Ależ myśmy tu już byli, bodaj że ze dwa razy!... Kapłani milczeli, tylko niosący pochodnią oświetlił kolejno ściany, a Ramzes przypatrzywszy się wyznał w duchu, że chyba tu jeszcze nie byli. W małej komnacie bez drzwi zniżono pochodnię i faraon spostrzegł na ziemi wyschłe, czarne zwłoki, owinięte zbutwiałą szatą. - To - rzekł dozorca gmachu - jest trup pewnego Fenicjanina, który za szesnastej dynastii probował wedrzeć się do Labiryntu i doszedł aż tutaj. - Zabito go? - spytał faraon. - Umarł z głodu. Szli już z pół godziny, gdy kapłan niosący pochodnią oświetlił framugę korytarza, gdzie równie leżały wysuszone zwłoki. - To - mówił dozorca -jest trup kapłana nubijskiego, który za czasów dziada waszej świątobliwości probował tu wejść... Faraon nie pytał, co się z nim stało. Miał wrażenie, że znajduje się w jakiejś głębi i że gmach przygniata go swym ciężarem. O zorientowaniu się wśród setek korytarzy, sal i komnat już nie myślał. A nawet nie pragnął wyjaśnić sobie: jakim cudem rozstępują się przed nimi kamienne ściany lub zapadają posadzki. "Samentu nic nie zrobi!... - mówił w duchu. - Albo zginie jak ci dwaj, o których muszę mu nawet powiedzieć." Takiego zgnębienia, takiego uczucia niemocy i nicości nigdy jeszcze nie doznał. Chwilami zdawało mu się, że kapłani zostawią go w jednej z ciasnych komnat pozbawionych drzwi. Wówczas ogarniała go rozpacz: sięgał do miecza i gotów był ich porąbać. Ale wnet przypomniał sobie, że bez ich pomocy nie wyjdzie stąd, i - spuszczał głowę. O, gdyby choć na chwilę zobaczyć światło dzienne!... Jakże straszną musi być śmierć między trzema tysiącami tych komnat wypełnionych mrokiem lub ciemnością!... Dusze bohaterskie miewają chwile głębokiego znękania, jakich nawet nie domyśla się człowiek zwykły. Pochód trwał blisko godzinę, gdy nareszcie weszli do niskiej sali wspartej na ośmiokątnych słupach. Trzej kapłani otaczający faraona rozpierzchli się, przy czym Ramzes spostrzegł, że jeden z nich przytulił się do kolumny i - jakby znikł w jej wnętrzu. Po chwili w jednej ze ścian odsłonił się wąski otwór, kapłani wrócili na swoje miejsca, a ich przewodnik kazał zapalić cztery pochodnie. Po czym wszyscy skierowali się do owego otworu i ostrożnie przecisnęli się przezeń. - Oto są komory... - rzekł dozorca gmachu. Kapłani szybko zapalili pochodnie przytwierdzone do kolumn i ścian i Ramzes zobaczył szereg ogromnych izb przepełnionych najrozmaitszymi wyrobami bezcennej wartości. W zbiorze tym każda dynastia, jeżeli nie każdy faraon składał, co miał najosobliwszego i najdroższego. Więc były wozy, czółna, łóżka, stoły, skrzynie i trony złote lub złotą blachą obite tudzież inkrustowane: kością słoniową, perłową masą i kolorowym drzewem, tak ozdobnie, że drobiazgi te artyści-rzemieślnicy wyrabiali przez dziesiątki lat. Były zbroje, hełmy, tarcze i kołczany lśniące od drogich kamieni. Były szczerozłote dzbany, misy i łyżki, kosztowne szaty i baldachimy. Wszystko to, dzięki suchości i czystości powietrza, od wieków przechowywało się bez zmiany. Między osobliwościami faraon zauważył srebrny model asyryjskiego pałacu, ofiarowany Ramzesowi XII przez Sargona. Arcykapłan objaśniając faraonowi, który dar od kogo pochodzi, pilnie przypatrywał się jego fizjognomii. Ale zamiast podziwu dla skarbów dostrzegł niezadowolenie. - Powiedz mi, wasza dostojność - zapytał faraon nagle - jaka jest korzyść z tych skarbów zamkniętych w ciemnicy?... - Jest w nich wielka siła na wypadek, gdyby Egipt znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie - odparł arcykapłan. - Za kilka tych hełmów, wozów, mieczów możemy kupić sobie życzliwość wszystkich asyryjskich satrapów. A może nie oparłby się i król Assar, gdybyśmy mu dostarczyli sprzętów do sali tronowej lub zbrojowni. - Myślę, że oni woleliby zabrać wszystko mieczem od nas aniżeli trochę - życzliwością dla nas - wtrącił pan. - Niech sprobują!... - rzekł kapłan. - Rozumiem... Macie widać sposoby zniszczenia skarbów. Ale w takim razie już nikt z nich nie skorzysta. - Nie mój w tym rozum - odparł najwyższy dozorca. - Pilnujemy, co nam oddano, i czynimy, jak kazano. - Czy nie lepiej byłoby użyć cząstki tych skarbów na zasilenie kasy państwa i podźwignięcie Egiptu z niedoli, w jakiej jest dziś pogrążony? - spytał faraon. - To nie zależy od nas. Faraon zmarszczył brwi. Jakiś czas oglądał przedmioty bez wielkiego zresztą zapału, wreszcie znowu zapytał: - Dobrze. Te kunsztowne wyroby przydać się mogą na zjednanie życzliwości asyryjskich dostojników. Ale gdyby wybuchła wojna z Asyrią, czym wydobylibyśmy: zboże, ludzi i broń, od narodów, które nie znają się na osobliwościach? - Otworzyć skarbiec - rzekł arcykapłan. I tym razem kapłani rozbiegli się: dwaj znikli jakby we wnętrzu kolumn, a jeden po drabince wszedł na ścianę i coś robił około rzeźbionej figurki. Znowu usunęły się ukryte drzwi i Ramzes wszedł do właściwego skarbca. I to była rozległa komnata przepełniona bezcennymi materiałami. Stały w niej gliniane beczki pełne złotego piasku, bryły złota ułożone jak cegły i złote sztaby w wiązkach. Srebrne bryły ustawione pod jedną ścianą tworzyły niby mur szeroki na parę łokci, wysoki do sufitu. We framugach i na kamiennych stołach leżały drogie kamienie wszystkich barw: rubiny, topazy, szmaragdy, szafiry, diamenty, wreszcie perły wielkości orzechów, a nawet ptasich jaj. Za niejeden z tych klejnotów można było kupić miasto. - Oto jest nasz majątek na wypadek nieszczęścia - rzekł kapłan-dozorca. - Na jakie wy nieszczęścia czekacie? - zapytał faraon. - Lud biedny, szlachta i dwór zadłużeni, armia do połowy zmniejszona, faraon nie ma pieniędzy... Czy kiedykolwiek Egipt znajdował się w gorszym położeniu?... - Był w gorszym, kiedy go podbili Hyksosi. - Za kilkanaście lat - odparł Ramzes - podbiją nas nawet Izraelici, jeżeli nie uprzedzą ich Libijczycy i Etiopowie. A wówczas te piękne kamienie, rozbite na okruchy, pójdą na przyozdobienie żydowskich i murzyńskich sandałów... - Bądź spokojnym, wasza świątobliwość. W razie potrzeby nie tylko skarbiec, ale nawet Labirynt zniknie bez śladu, razem ze swymi dozorcami. Ramzes ostatecznie zrozumiał, że ma przed sobą fanatyków, którzy myślą tylko o jednym: ażeby nikogo nie dopuścić do owładnięcia skarbem. Faraon usiadł na stosie złotych cegieł i rzekł: - Więc majątek ten zachowujecie na złe czasy Egiptu? - Prawdę mówisz, świątobliwy panie. - Dobrze. A kto was, dozorców, przekona, że takie czasy nadeszły, gdyby nadeszły? - Do tego musi być zwołane nadzwyczajne zgromadzenie rodowitych Egipcjan, w którym zasiądzie: faraon, trzynastu kapłanów wyższego stopnia, trzynastu nomarchów, trzynastu szlachty, trzynastu oficerów i po trzynastu kupców, rzemieślników i chłopów. - Więc takiemu zgromadzeniu oddalibyście skarby? - spytał faraon. - Dalibyśmy sumę potrzebną, gdyby całe zgromadzenie jak jeden mąż uchwaliło, że - Egipt jest w niebezpieczeństwie i... - I co?... - I gdyby posąg Amona w Tebach potwierdził tę uchwałę. Ramzes spuścił głowę, ażeby ukryć wyraz wielkiego zadowolenia. Już miał plan. "Zgromadzenie takie potrafię zebrać i skłonić go do jednomyślności... - mówił w sobie. - Również zdaje mi się, że boski posąg Amona potwierdzi uchwałę, gdy jego kapłanów otoczę moimi Azjatami..." - Dziękuję wam, pobożni mężowie - rzekł głośno - za pokazanie cennych rzeczy, których jednak wielka wartość nie przeszkadza mi być najuboższym z królów świata. A teraz proszę, ażebyście mnie wyprowadzili stąd krótszą i wygodniejszą drogą. - Życzymy waszej świątobliwości - odparł dozorca - abyś drugie tyle bogactw dołożył Labiryntowi... Co się zaś tyczy drogi do wyjścia stąd, jest tylko jedna i tą samą musimy wracać. Jeden z kapłanów podał Ramzesowi trochę daktyli, drugi flaszę wina zaprawionego wzmacniającą substancją. Po czym faraon odzyskał siły i szedł wesoło. - Dużo bym dał - mówił śmiejąc się - ażeby zrozumieć wszystkie zakręty tej dziwacznej drogi!... Kapłan przewodniczący zatrzymał się. - Zapewniam waszą świątobliwość - rzekł - że my sami nie rozumiemy ani pamiętamy tej drogi, choć każdy z nas odbywał ją po kilkanaście razy... - Więc jakim sposobem trafiacie tu? - Korzystamy z pewnych wskazówek. Lecz gdyby nam bodaj w tej chwili zginęła która, pomarlibyśmy tu z głodu... Nareszcie wyszli do przysionka, a z niego na dziedziniec. Faraon zaczął oglądać się dokoła i kilka razy odetchnął. - Za wszystkie skarby Labiryntu nie chciałbym ich pilnować! - zawołał. - Strach pada mi na piersi, gdy pomyślę, że można umrzeć w tych kamiennych ciemnicach... - Ale można się i przywiązać do nich - odparł z uśmiechem arcykapłan. Faraon podziękował każdemu ze swych przewodników i zakończył: - Rad bym udzielić wam jakiejś łaski, żądajcie więc... Ale kapłani słuchali obojętnie, a ich naczelnik rzekł: - Wybacz mi, panie, zuchwalstwo, ale... czegóż moglibyśmy pragnąć?... Nasze figi i daktyle są tak słodkie jak z twego ogrodu; woda tak dobra jak z twojej studni. Gdyby zaś ciągnęły nas bogactwa, czyliż nie mamy ich więcej aniżeli wszyscy królowie?... "Tych niczym nie przejednam - pomyślał faraon - ale... dam im uchwałę zgromadzenia i wyrok Amona." Faraon III/7